


Another Savior

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [16]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Another Savior

Gabby was the only child living at the Sanctuary. It wasn’t that it was discouraged having children, but no one really wanted to willingly bring another life into this world. So, that meant that Gabby was doted on, and spoiled. As spoiled as a child could be at the moment.

You felt that she was the safest child in existence, as it became clear who was loyal to Negan, and who agreed with Dwight. The second he found out someone didn’t like his daughter, or you, he booted them. Said that he didn’t put up with assholes. You’d been glared at when you laughed, Negan shaking his head at you. Afterall, he was an asshole himself a good chunk of the time.

There was an unspoken agreement between the two of you that you’d have no more children. In a ‘normal’ world, you would have loved more. However, the more children you had, the more danger they would be in. You couldn’t risk that.

Accidents happen, though. 

When Gabby was 6, you and Negan finally got ‘married’. While he’d been calling you his wife, he felt it was about damn time to give you a wedding. You thought it was the sweetest thing ever. It took forever to find what you needed, but it was worth it.

Gabby loved getting to look like a ‘princess’, and demanded to sleep in her dress that night. You’d held up your hands and told her that was fine. Your back was against Negan’s chest most of the ‘reception’, watching the others dance. Gabby danced with Jack for a bit, then did her own thing, and finally, asked Negan to dance with her.

Your heart melted at the sight of him holding her and dancing. He smiled at Gabby, both of them laughing at something. Chuckling, you grabbed your first drink of that night.

As the night wore on, both you and Negan had your share of drinks. By the time it all wound down, you were giggling, and demanding that he take you ‘to your chambers’. He’d just grinned and picked you up. Jack took Gabby towards her room to read her a bedtime story and tuck her in.

* * *

A couple months after your wedding, you started to feel a bit off. You assumed that you were getting sick, and tried to rest more. You were eating your lunch when you felt sick to your stomach and groaned, putting your head in your hands. “You okay, sweetheart?” Negan asked as he walked in, holding Gabby’s hand.

“I think I’m getting sick. I’m going to go lay down.” You lied, getting up. “I’ll be up for dinner. Promise.” Kissing him gently, you gave him a small smile. “Oh, don’t look so worried.” You teased him. “Be good for Daddy.” You smiled down at your daughter.

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything.” He nodded before you moved around them to head to your shared room.

Moving through the halls, you knew what was wrong. Your gut was eating at you, and you felt so guilty. Running wasn’t an option, and you’d never repeat that mistake again. This time, you had to tell Negan before you started showing. Seeing Jack, you stopped him. “Can I talk to you?” You asked.

Jack saw the worry in your eyes, and nodded. The two of you stepped off to the side, hoping no one walked by. “What’s wrong?” He asked, hoping it had nothing to do with Gabby.

You swallowed. “I’m pregnant, Jack.” You told him, your voice just above a whisper. He started to grin, but it fell when he realized how scared you were. “I just…I know I am. Can you find a way to maybe grab a test when out on a run? If you happen to see it? PLEASE don’t tell Negan.” You pleaded with him, eyes watering.

“Of course. Not a fucking word.” Jack gave you a small smile, pulling you into a hug. “It’ll be okay.” He tried to assure you. 

* * *

It was another two weeks before another run was made. The entire time you were a nervous wreck, trying to hide things from Negan wasn’t exactly easy. Not when you were getting sick more often, and your jeans were going to start getting a bit snug.

Finally, Jack found you when they got back just over a week later. He managed to get it for you, and asked if you wanted him to wait outside the bathroom for you. You’d shaken your head, and thanked him. Knowing that it couldn’t have been too easy to grab a purple box without the other men seeing. You were so thankful he had, though.

You chewed on the inside of your lip as you moved towards the bathroom. Your insides were going insane. Wanting to just get it over with, you wasted no time in taking one of the tests, having two more left after. Standing in front of the mirror, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath before looking at the test.

 **Pregnant**.


End file.
